Temperature is an often-measured environmental quantity. This might be expected since most physical, electronic, chemical, mechanical and biological systems are affected by temperature. Some processes work well only within a narrow range of temperatures; certain chemical reactions, biological processes, and even electronic circuits perform best within limited temperature ranges. When these processes need to be optimized, control systems that keep temperature within specified limits are often used. Temperature sensors provide inputs to those control systems.
Many electronic components can be damaged by exposure to high temperatures, and some can be damaged by exposure to low temperatures. Semiconductor devices and LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) are examples of commonly used components that can be damage by temperature extremes. When temperature limits are exceeded, action must be taken to protect the system. In these systems, temperature sensing helps enhance reliability. One example of such a system is a personal computer. The computer's motherboard and hard disk drive generate a great deal of heat. The internal fan helps cool the system, but if the fan fails, or if airflow is blocked, system components could be permanently damaged. By sensing the temperature inside the computer's case, high-temperature conditions can be detected and actions can be taken to reduce system temperature, or even shut the system down to avert catastrophe.
Many systems set a temperature trip point that is used to trigger the system that a predetermined temperature has been exceeded. An external resistor is typically used to set the temperature trip point. The external resistor controls the chip's temperature trip point. By selecting the appropriate value of resistor, the customer may set the trip point for the chip.
This solution, however, is not very accurate. Resistor tolerance and the resistor's temperature coefficient add to the trip point tolerance. One problem is that the temperature coefficient is not only one direction but is plus-or-minus some value. Using common and inexpensive resistors, such as 1% resistors with a +/−100 ppM TC (Temperature Coefficient) can contribute up to 70% of the trip point tolerance.
What is needed is a way to tighten the trip point tolerance.